The Twin Brother
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Rated M for a lemon in later chapter. Inuyasha has a twin brother. Wait Inuyasha has a what? What is his name? What does he look like? Is he younger or older? And what happends to him when he is separated from his family? Complete!
1. The birth of Inuyasha and his brother

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter1**

The birth of Inuyasha and his brother.

"Awwww!" screamed Izayoi as she gave birth to her son. The midwife wrapped a blanket around the baby. The little half demon pup has silvery white hair and little dog ears. His eyes are closed so Izayoi doesn't know what color his eyes are. The she screamed again as she gave birth again. Meanwhile Inutaishou has transformed and is heading toward the castle. Izayoi's second son is half demon with black hair and little dog ears. Just then Takemaru cam into Izayoi's room. He killed Izayoi with a spear then left the room. As he left he started a fire in the room. Then Takemaru went outside where Inutaishou is calling for Izayoi.

"I'm sorry Inutaishou I killed Izayoi." said Takemaur.

"Damn you Takemaru I'll kill you." growled Inutaishou.

Inutaishou fought Takemaru with the Tetsusaiga. Soon the two jumped toward each other. Intaishou cut off Takemaru's arm and ran off to find Izayoi. He found her in the burning room she is laying on her side. Intaishou saw that she had given birth to twins. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and unsheathed Tenseiga. Inutaishou swung Tenseiga and Izayoi came back to life. Inutaishou gave Iazyoi a red fire rat coat. He noticed that she has the pup with silvery whit hair. He looked over at the pup with the black hair. The pup with the black hair looks sickly. Suddenly the fire spread even farther and Takemaru came into the room and saw that Izayoi is alive. Inutaishou stood infront of Izayoi and put Tenseiga in it's sheath. Then he unsheathed Souunga and said "the pup's name is Inuyasha.Now get out of here."

Izayoi nodded and ran out of the room and out of the castle. As Inutaishou fought Takemaru the pup with the black hair started to cry. Inutaishou went over to the pup and wrapped him in a white fire rat coat. The laid him down out of the way. But when Inutaishou went back into the room. The burning roof collapsed ontop of Intaishou and Takemaur. Luckly there is a pack of wolf demons near by. The leader saw the burning bulding and summoned a water dragon. He told the water dragon to put out the fire. The water dragon put out the fire the returned to his lake. Once the fire was out the wolf demons went to find survivers. They can hear crying of a baby or could it be a pup? One of the females followed the crying and found the pup with black hair.

The rest of the pack joined her and lefted the roof. When they did they found two dead bodies.

"Oh no one of the bodies is Lord Inutaishou." said a young male.

"That means this is his son. But I don't see Lady Izayoi anywhere." said Tiger Lilly.

"She's alive but she isn't here. I can smell her scent leaving the castle." said the leader.

"Yah me too. It smells like she has a new born with her though." said Tiger Lilly.

"Hmm she probaly has twins and didn't think this one would survive. Or in her panic she forgot him." said the leader.

The name of the pack leader is Nava he's been the leader for twenty years.

"Tiger Lilly since you had twins and one of them died. You can take care of him until we find Lady Izayoi." said Nava.

Tiger Lilly has twins two days ago she had a boy and a girl. But her son died shortly after he was born.

"Come let us return to our territory. And join the rest of the pack." said Nava.

This pack of wolf demons live in the northern lands near Mt. Hakurei. The pack is tired when they rejoined the others. Tiger Lilly got her daughter from a young female that was keeping an eye on her. She named her daughter Tigress now to name Inutaishou's and Izayoi's son. Tiger Lilly sat there with an infant in each arm trying to think of a name.

"I know I'll name you Izsu." said Tiger Lilly before falling alseep.

In the morning Tiger Lilly woke up smelling venison. When she sat up Tigress and Izsu started to fuss. So before going to go eat Tiger Lilly breast fed the infants. After feeding Tigress and Izsu she left her den. The she joined the pack and ate her breakfast. Just then Nava sat beside her.

"How is the Lord's son?" asked Nava.

"He's fine he's in my den with my daughter. And I named him Izsu." informed Tiger Lilly.

"That's a fine name. Isent out a few scouts to try to find Lady Izayoi." said Nava.

Tiger Lilly nodded stood up and returned to her den. She knew that she better not get to attached to Izsu. Expesully if the scouts find Izayoi. Buy now Izayoi realized she only has one son with we. So she went back to the castle. She looked around where the room used to be. Izayoi can see foot and paw prints in the ash and a clump of fur.

"Oh no wolves and wolf demons." said Izayoi.

She left the castle and went to find somewhere to live.


	2. Izsu finds his brothers

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter2**

Izsu finds his brothers.

Six years have passed Izsu and Tigress are six years old. Izsu knows that he is the son of Intaushou and Izayoi. But he calls Tiger Lilly mother anyways. Just then the scouts ran up to Nava. They have found where Izayoi is living. And they also found out that Izayoi did have twins.

"What can you tell me about Izsu's borther?" asked Nava.

"His name is Inuyasha he has silvery white hair and gold eyes." said the scout.

"Quickly take Izsu to where Lady Izayoi is." said Nava.

The scout got Izsu and headed to where they found his mother.

"Where are we going guys?" asked Izsu.

They looked down into Izsu's gold eyes and said "we are taking you to your real mother." Once they got there they saw people burying something.

"Excuse be but where is Lady Iazyoi?" asked the scouts.

"I'm sorry nut Lady Izayoi is dead. We just buried her body." said the priest.

"Where is her son?" asked the scout.

"That half bred mutt we chased him of." said a elderly man.

The scouts took Izsu back to the pack. When they got back they told Nava about Izayoi.

"Sit down Izsu I'm going to tell you about your parents. said Nava.

Ten minutes later Izsu is stareing at Nava in awe.

"Would you like to hear about your borthers?" asked Nava.

"Sure I didn't know I had brothers." said Izsu.

"Yes you do you have a twin brother and a half brother." said Nava.

"Please tell me more Nava." said Izsu wanting to know more.

"Your twin brother's name is Inuyasha. He has silvery white hair and gold eyes." said Nava.

"Wow cool please tell me about my half brother." said Izsu.

"Well his name is Sesshomaru he has white hair and gold eyes. He is a very cold and bitter demon." said Nava.

After Nava was done talking to Izsu he had Izsu go with Tiger Lilly. Eleven years have passed Izsu is seventeen years old. Izsu is 5'6" and still lives in Nava's pack. He has a sword that was found at the base of Mt. Hakurei. Izsu's sword name is Boshido. He has fallen in love with Tigress who is 5'5" has blonde hair and blue eyes. Izsu is part of the hunting party and the scouts. He and the scouts have found out where Inuyasha is. So Izsu ran as fast as he could to the village where Inuyasha is. When he got there he couldn't find Inuyasha. So he went into the forest neat the village. He only walked a few feet when he smelled something. Izsu can smell the scent of a half demon and he's hopeing it's Inuyasha. He followed the scent to a huge tree and saw someone pinned to it by an arrow. Izsu went up to the tree and saw that the person is a demon. He smelled the demon's scent and knew the scent he's smelling is that of a half demon.

Izsu looked at the pinned half demon the half demon is wearins a red fire rat outfit. Izsu then looked at the half demons hair. The half demon has silvery white hair. Then Izsu remembered Nava told him that Inuyasha has silvery white hair.

"No don't worry Inuyasha I'll set you free." said Izsu.

Izsu grabbed the arrow but he was shocked by the arrow. When he couldn't remove the arrow Izsu went back north. When Tiger Lilly and Tigress saw Izsu. They can see that he looks sad.

"What's the matter my son?" asked Tiger Lilly.

"Oh mother I found Inuyasha. But he's pinned to the sacred tree." explained Izsu.

Tigress went up to Izsu and hugged him. A couple of months later Izsu is on patrol with the rest of the scouts. Izsu walked into a clearing and saw a tall demon with long white hair. He walked up to the demon and asked "are you Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru glared at Izsu he can smell that Izsu is half demon.

"What do you want half breed?" asked Sesshomaru.

"My name is Izsu and I'm Inuyasha's twin brother." informed Izsu.

Izsu explined to Sesshomaru how he is Inuyasha's brother. When Izsu was done explaining Sesshomaru attacked him. Izsu unsheathed Boshido and attacked back. Three hours later both Sesshomaru and Izsu are on the ground. They are tired and bleeding luckly for Izsu the scouts are near by. They found him and took him home Izsu recovered from the attack in one day.

"Nava you are right Sesshmaru is a cold and bitter demon." said Izsu.

"I told you so." said Nava.

Fifty one years have passd Inuyasha has been released from the scared tree. And he's been collecting sacred jewel shards and looking for Naraku. Inuyasha and his friends Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. They are near Mt. Hakurei in a village fighting four members of the band of seven. Izsu heard about the fight and is heading to the village. When he got there he saw Inuyasha and ran toward him. But Jakotsu got in his way and unsheathed his sword.

"Oooo you look exactly like Inuyasha. The only difference is the hair color." said Jakotsu.

"My name is Izsu and I'm Inuyasha's brother." explained Izsu.

"So if what you say is true. Then I'll kill you." said Jakotsu.

"Look over there Inuyasha over there is demon fighting Jakotsu." said Miroku.

"I wonder if he's on our side." said Kagome.

"No time to find out." growled Inuyasha.

One hour later the fight is over Inuyasha and gang are looking for the demon they saw. But he is nowwhere to be found but Inuyasha founf his blood. Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala smelled the blood.

"This blood smells alot like yours Inuyasha." said Shippo.

"Yah I know." said Inuyasha.

Later they had made camp and everyone is asleep. Well all except Inuyasha.


	3. Inuyasha finds out about Izsu and meets

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter3**

Inuyasha finds out about Izsu and meets him.

Inuyasha woke up Kilala and asked "can you take me to the second tallest mountain?" Kilala nodded and Inuyasha got on her back and Kilala flew off. When Kilala landed on the mountain Inuyasha got off and went over to a huge dragon.

"Boris I ned to see a dead relative." said Inuyasha.

Boris stood up straight and asked "which relative do you want to see?"

"I want to see my father." said Inuyasha.

"Ahh you are Inuyasha right?" asked Boris.

"Yes that's right. Now can I please see my father?" asked Inuyasha.

"I call to the heaven Intaishou show yourself!" shouted Boris.

Just then a bright light appeared and blinded Inuyasha for a minute. Then the light disappeared and Inuyasha saw a ghostly figure standing infront of him.

"Inuyasha what do you need?" asked Inutaishou.

"Father do I have another relative?" asked Inuyasha.

"Damn I knoew you would ask me that one day." said Inutaishou.

"Well father do I or don't I ?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes you do have a relative a twin brother." said Inutaishou.

"A twin brother. But he didn't live with mother and I." said Inuyasha.

"No he didn't and I can explain why." said Inutaishou.

Inuyasha sat down and said I'm all ears father." Inutaishou told Inuyasha about the night Izayoi gave birth. And told him who has taken care of his brother.

"So he doesn't live far from Mt. Hakurei." said Inuyasha.

"That's right are there anymore questions?" asked Inutaishou.

"Yah what is his name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Tiger Lilly the wolf demon that has taken care of him. Named him Izsu." informed Inutaishou.

"Izsu huh I have to see him." said Inuyasha.

"Yes when you do. Ask him to help you and your friends kill Naraku." said Inutaishou.

"Why should I ask him?" asked Inuyasha.

"He wields a sword called Boshido which can use the Earth's elements as attacks." said Inutaishou.

Inutaishou returned to heavan after he saw done talking to Inuyasha. Inuyasha thanked Boris and got on Kilala and flew back to camp. Once back at camp Inuyasha thanked Kilala. Kilala laid down behind Sango. Inuyasha also laid down and woke to sleep. In the morning as the sun was rising Inuyasha woke up. After he woke Inuyasha went to the river to wash up. Then Inuyasha went back to camp and woke everyone up.

"Inuyasha why are you wakeing us so early?" asked Kagome rubbing her eyes.

"So we can get back on the road." said Inuyasha wakeing up Miroku.

One everone woke up they packed up and followed Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped for a minute and smelled the air. He figues if he follows the scent of wolves he'll find Izsu. Soon Inuyasha picked up the wolves and started to follow it. Kagome, Sango Miroku, and Shippo find Inuyasha's behavior odd. Soon they are following Inuyasha through a forest.

"Inuyasha where we going?" asked Kagome.

"You'll see when we get there." said Inuyasha.

Only half on the pack are the dens. The other half of the pack is either hunting, out scouting, or gathering wood and berries. With the half of the pack that are at the dens. Is Tiger Lilly, Tigress, Izsu, and Nava. Soon the wolves that are with them started to growl.

"Izsu someone is comnig please go see who it is." said Nava.

Izsu nodded, stood up, and stretched then walked only two feet then stopped. Tigress got up and walked up behind Izsu. She and Izsu can see Inuyasha and his friends a few feet away. Inuyasha stopped and looked ahead and saw Izsu and Tigress.

"Look it's the demon we saw fighting Jakotsu." said Miroku.

Izsu knows Inuyasha but not the people with him.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Izsu.

"Huh don't you reconize me little brother?" asked Inuyasha.

"Little brother!" said Kagome, Sango, Mirkou, and Shippo.

"That's right I went to the mountain where demons see thire dead. And talked to my farther he explained everything." said Inuyasha.

"So that's your younger twin brother." said Kagome.

"Yes father said that he's younger by six minutes." said Inuyasha.

Izsu and Tigress walked down to Inuyasha and his friends. He stopped infront of Inuyasha Trigress stayed behing Izsu.

"So we finally huh Izsu." said Inuyasha.

"Yes and I'm happy to finally meet you in person." said Izsu.

"Come up sit a while." said Nava.

Everone sat down to talk and get to know each other.

"So Inuyasha what are friends names?" asked Izsu.

"There names are Sango, Kagome, Mirkou, Shippo, and Kilala." said Inuyasha.

"Well my name is Izsu. And behind me is Tigress, Tiger Lilly, and the leader of the pack Nava.

As they sat together Inuyasha told them what hi father told him. Then Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango told Izsu about Naraku. Now Izsu how and why Inuyasha was pinned to the sacred tree.

"Izsu will you join us and help us defeat Naraku?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure I'll join you and your friends. I'll kill Naraku for what he did to you and your friends." said Izsu.

"Before we can defeat Naraku. There is one more member of the band of seven to kill." said Inuyasha.

The last member of the band of seven they have to defeat is the strongest. His name is Bankotsou and he has a huge sword named Banryu. The the rest of the pack returned with food and barries. When they returned they saw Inuyasha and his friends and started to growl.

"Please everone settle down this is my brother and his friends." said Izsu.

They settled down and started a fire to cook the meat.

"Inuyasha you and your friends are welcome to stay if you like." said Izsu.

"Thank you Izsu I think we will stay." said Kagome.

Izsu left to go help prepare dinner then Tiger Lilly came up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm glad that Izsu has finally met you in person." said Tiger Lilly.

Inuyasha didn't answer and just nodded. Tiger Lilly walked over to Izsu.

"Izsu I think you should go for a walk with your brother after dinner." suggested Tiger Lilly.

After dinner Izsu walked over to Inuyasha and asked "Inuyasha do you want to go for a walk with me?" Inuyasha stood up and said "sure a walk will keep me busy." Izsu and Inuyasha left the dens and started walking through the forest. As they walked they talked to get to know each other.

"So Izsu what's the name of the girl that was with you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh that's Tigress I lover her very much." said Izsu.

"Have you marked her as your mate?" asked Inuyasha.

"No not yet. I've been so busy trying to find and meet you." said Izsu.

"And she had been supportive for all these years." said Inuyasha.

"Yes she has she's a rare treasure." said Izsu.

Inuyasha smiled slighly and shook his head. It's getting dark so Inuyasha and Izsu headed back to the dens. When they got back everyone went to sleep. In the morning Inuyasha and his friends woke up smelling food. After eating they got ready to leave.

"Izsu can I please go with you?" asked Tigress

"No you can't go with me." said Izsu.

"Why now? Why can't I come with you?" asked Tigress.

" It will be to dangerous for you to come with me." said Izsu.

"Oh ok please be careful." said Tigress.


	4. The road to defeat Naraku

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter4**

The road to defeat Naraku.

"We are ready to go Inuyasha." said Kagome.

Izsu kissed Tigress then left with Inuyasha and his friends. Soon they ran into Bankotsu and his sword Banryu on Mt. Hakurei. Bankotsu wants to fight Inuyasha and only Inuyasha. Inuyasha told Izsu to protect Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, ans Kilala. Izsu unsheathed Boshido to protect them and watched Inuyasha fight. During the fight Inuyasha let go of Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha you have to get Tetsusaiga!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha tried to get Tetsusaiga but Bankotsu is blocking his way.

"Better said than done Kagome." said Inuyasha.

"You guys stay here. I'm going to get Tetsusaiga." said Izsu running off.

Izsu ran toward Tetsusaiga as fast as he can. As he ran toward Tetsusaiga he used Boshido to conceal himself with flames. When he ran by Tetsusaiga he grabbed it and ran toward Inuyasha.

"Here you go Inuyasha." said Izsu giving him Tetsusaiga.

"Thank you now go back with the others." said Inuyasha.

Izsu ran back to the others which are looking at him in awe.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Izsu

"How did you make those flames?" asked Sango.

"With Boshido I can use the elements fire, water, wind, and earth." explained Izsu.

"Wow cool your sword is as cool as Tetsusaiga is." said Shippo.

As Inuyasha and Bankotsu fought Bankotsu throught Inuyasha against the wall. Rock fell ontop of Inuyasha the falling rocks revealed a cave. Inuyasha jumped out of the pile of rocks. Bankotsu used Banryu's strongest attack. At the same time Inuyasha used the Backlash wave. The attacks are heading for each other. Izsu knows when the attacks collide they'll explode. So he took Boshido and said "fire sheild." Just then the attacks collided and exploded. Luckly Boshido's fire shield held and protected everyone. When the smoke cleared Bankotsu is nothing but bones. Everyone ran down to Inuyasha to see if he's ok. As Kagome check on Inuyasha the rest heard clapping. They turned around to see who it is. There in the cave's enerence is Naraku with a new body.

"Very good I'm surprised that you defeated all of the members of the band of seven." said Naraku.

Izsu growled and stood infront of his brother and his firends.

"Ahh your new who are you?" asked Naraku.

"My name is Izsu and I'll kill you for what you did to my brother fifty years ago." said Izsu growling.

"Oh yah we'll see about that." said Naraku sending an energy blast ay Izsu.

"Rock slide!" yelled Izsu swinging Boshido.

Rocks came falling down and started to pile up. They put Inuyasha on Kilala's back and ran. Ten minutes later they have made camp in the forest near the base of My Hakurei. Tonight is a new moon Inuyasha becomes human tonight.

"From what I've been told. Inuyasha has mother's hair color even if it is for tonight." said Izsu coming back fromgetting fire wood.

They looked at Izsu and saw that he too is in his human form. Izsu's hair has turned dark silver and his eyes are violet.

"So Izsu you become human on the night of new moon too." said Miroku.

"I sure do I am a half demon after all." said Izsu.

Inuyasha came too and saw Izsu. Izsu walked over and sat next to Inuyasha.

"Your human tonight too huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup every new moon just like you." said Izsu.

In the morning Inuyasha and Izsu are back in their half demon forms. And they've picked up Naraku's scent. They came up with an attack plan. Then they followed Inuyasha and Izsu. They left Shippo and Kilala at the camp site. Once at Naraku's new hide out they are confronted by Kagura and Kanna. Miroku and Sango are taking on Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha, Izsu, and Kagome are going to take on Naraku. Naraku greeted them by attacking them head on. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, Izsu unsheathed Boshido, and Kagome got ready with her bow and arrows. Inuyasha and Izsu are working together they hope by doing so they'll kill Naraku.

"Die half breeds!" yelled Naraku sending an energy blast at them.

They dodged the attack and got ready to attack.

"Diamond Spear!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Volcanic Eruption!" yelled Izsu.

Naraku is hit by the attacks and is destoried. Inuyasha and Izsu are tired and panting. Sango and Miroku caught up to them. Kagome checked on Inuyasha and Izsu then got the sacred jewel shards Naraku has. She added the jewel shards she has to what Naraku had and the jewel is whole again. Kohaku had removed his jewel shard in his back. Because he didn't want Naraku make him hurt anyone anymore. Izsu had the jewel shards from Koga's legs because Izsu got into a fight with Koga and won. They went back to the camp site and got Shippo and Kilala. Then they headed toward the wolf dens. When they returned to the dens they are greeted by Nava, Tiger Lilly, and Tigress.

"Are you ok Izsu?" asked Tigress.

"I'm fine but tired." said Izsu going into his den.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala went to thier dens. Inuyasha and Miroku went to their den. They slept soundly that night in the morning they woke up early. After eating Inuyasha walked up to Izsu.

"Thank you for al your help." said Inuyasha.

"Your welcome Inuyasha." said Izsu.

Then Inuyasha went over to Kagome.

"Hi Kagome I have something to tell you." said Inuyasha.

"What is it Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome I love you." said Inuyasha.

"I love you too Inuyasha." said Kagome.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome and hugged her. Izsu is standing near by smiling.


	5. The move and summer time fun

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter5**

The move and summer time fun.

Kagome use the sacre jewel and wished to be a half demon. Now the problem is finding a place to live. Alot of villages that don't accept demons. Inuyaha asked Izsu if he knew a place to live.

"There is an empty temple near a village that does accept demons." said Izsu.

Inuyasha and his friends are getting ready to leave. Just then Izsu and Tigress walked up to Inuyasha and gang.

"Well it was nice finally meeting you in person." said Izsu.

"Same here Izsu." said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha your not going to invite your brother to come and live with us." said Kagome with a surprised look on her face.

"You won't mind him coming with us?" asked Inuyasha.

"No we won't mind Inuyasha." said Kagome and the others.

"Izsu would you and Tigress like to come live with us?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure I would love to come live with you." said Izsu.

So Izsu and Tigress left with Inuyasha and gang. The temple they are going to is in the east. Once they got to the temple they started to fix it up. They didn't have to do alot to fix it up. Sango and Miroku admited their love for each other a while ago so they are shareing a room. Inuyasha and Kagome are shareing a room. Izsu and Tigress are shareing a room. And Shippo is shareing a room with Kilala. Kilala is with Shippo to keep him company. There are three extra rooms in the temple they aren't useing. Sango, Kagome, Tigress, and Shippo are outsdie fixing up the guardians.

Sango is wearing her usual kimono. Kagome now wears a purple kimono. And Tigress wears a blue kimono. Everbody knows what Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo wears. Izsu wears a white fire rat outfit. He wears the white fire rat coat that Inutaishou wrapped him in when he was a newborn. Inuyasha doesn't mind that Tigress is a wolf demon. The only one wolf demon Inuyasha doesn't like. And that's Koga and speaking of Koga he is following Inuyasha's scent. Koga has followed Inuyasha's scent to the temple. But it's dark so Koga made camp. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Izsu, and Tigress are swimming in the hot spring near the temple. They are talking, laughing, and started a water fight.

After they were done in the hot spring they went back to the temple. Once back in the temple they went to their rooms.

"Ummm Kagome I have a question." said Inuyasha.

"Ask away Inuyasha." said Kagome.

"Kagome will you be my mate?" asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded yes as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. Then she could feel Inuyasha starting to take her kimono off. So she decided to take off Inuyasha's clothes. As Kagome took off Inuyasha's clothes she rubbed his muscles. Inuyasha growled lightly as Kagome rubbed his muscles. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome are naked. They are looking at each other with great interest. Then Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome onto their bed. Then he laid ontop of her and they kissed passionately. Inuyasha removed his lips from Kagome's which made her whimper. Then he started to kiss and nibble her neck. Kagome moaned as he did. Then Inuyasha bit Kagome's neck leaving two fang marks.

Just then they heard something outside. Inuyasha stood up to see what made the noise. Kagome can now see Inuyasha's throbbing member.

"It's big maybe to big." saidKagome to herself.

When Inuyasha saw it was only an owl he laid back ontop of Kagome. And started to kiss passionately again. Then he started to put his member into Kagome's enterence. When she whimpered in pain Inuyasha kissed her to dull the pain. As he kissed her he slid the rest of his member into Kagome. Then he went in and out as fast as Kagome wanted him to go. Soon Inuyasha could tell Kagome was about to come. When she came Inuyasha released his seed. They laid together on their side panting for a while. Inuyahsa took his member out of Kagome. Soon they are fast asleep next to each other. In Izsu's and Trigress's room Izsu has marked Tigress. He has put his big member in Tigress's enterence. And he's been going in and out as fast as Tigress aloud. He can sense that Tigress is coming so he released his seed. Izsu and Tigress fell asleep in each others arms. Sango and Miroku are to tired to do what the others did.

In the morning Inuyasha and Izsu sense that they got their mates pregnant. Their mates sense it too and they are very happy. Meanwhile Koga is on his wat to the temple. The girls are in the garden talking about what they did last night. Kagome was shocked when Sango said she and Miroku didn't do anything last night. All three girls have their long hair pulled back into long pony tails. Kagome's black hair, Sango's dark brown almost black hair, and Tigress's blonde hair shine in the morning sun light. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Izsu are both watching the girls work and Shippo and Kilala play. Just then they heard a voice say " oooo I see three lovely ladies I'm one lucky wolf." They looked to see Koga walking toward the girls. Koga walked up to Kagome and held her hands.

"I see you used the sacred jewel to become a half demon. That makes me want you even more." said Koga.

Kagome can hear Tigress growling at Koga.

"Why are you growling at Koga?" asked Kagome.

"He tried to separate Izsu and I. He said a half breed like Izsu shouldn't be with a full blooded wolf demon female." growled Tigress.

Kagome let go of Koga's hand and said "I'm sorry Koga but I'm Inuyasha's mate." Koga growled and looked at Kagome's neck and saw the mark. Just then two sowrds appeared infront of the girls. It's Tetsusaiga and Boshido the girls backed up so Inuyasha and Izsu can stand in front of them.

"That's right Koga Kagome is my mate. And Tigress is Izsu's mate." said Inuyasha.

"Yah and they are both pregnant." said Izsu.

Koga growled even louder and tried to get by Inuyasha and Izsu. But Inuyasha and Izsu punched Koga. With that Koga left and never came back. Inuyasha and Izsu sheathed their swords. Then everybody went back to what they were doing.


	6. A new generation And a happy ending

Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter6**

A new generation. And a happy ending.

One month later Kagome and Tigress are one month pregnant. Inuyasha and Izsu are so close now that they act more like brothers than friends. They wrestle and they practice with Tetsusaiga and Boshido. Kagome has told Shippo that she and Tigress are pregnant. He happ for Kagome and Tigress. Another month has passed Kagome and Tigress are two months pregnant. And they are showing that they are pregnant. Inuyasha and Izsu are going to be good fathers. Kagome and Tigress are sitting under the tree in the garden. They could be pregnant for two to four more months. Poor Sango she hasn't gotten pregnant yet. Inuyasha is going to have a priestess come to the temple when Kagome and Tigress are six months.

Four months later Kagome and Tigress are six months pregnant. A priestess is staying at the temple until Kagome and Tigress give birth. The question is who is going to give birth first? That afternoon the girls are in the garden Kagome is sitting down and is uncomfortable. She stood up and went to her room. On her wat her room shetold the priestess she thinks she's in labor. Then Kagome went into her and Inuyasha's room and laid down. Inuyasha came into their room and laid down next to Kagome. Kagome started to breath heavily. Inuyasha rubbed her pregnant belly to keep her calm. The sun has gone down Izsu checked on Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome is still in labor but should have her pup soon.

Izsu told Inuyasha that Tigress is getting uncomfortable. The Izsu went to his and Tigress's room. Kagome whimpered and said "Inuyasha go get the priestess." Inuyasha stood up and went to find the priestess. Once he found her he told her Kagome is close to giving brith. The priestess got everything she needed then followed Inuyasha to his and Kagome's room. Kagome is still breathing heavily and is now sweating. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and held her hand. The priestess put a wet rag on Kagome's head.

"Ok My Lady push as hard as you can." instructed the priestess.

Kagome did as the priestess told her and pushed. After ten minutes of pushing the priestess said "on more My Lady and your pup will be born." Kagome gave one last push and heard crying. The priestess cleaned the pup and cut the cord.

"Congratulations My Lord and My Lady you have a daughter." said the priestess.

She wrapped the pup in a blanket and gave the pup to Kagome. As Inuyasha and agome looked their daughter the priestess cleaned up. Just they heard Izsu yell " priestess come quick Tigress is about to give birth!" The priestess left Inuyasha's and Kagome's room. And went into Izsu's and Tigress's room.

"Do you have an idea for a name Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"No not yet. Look she's opening her eyes." said Kagome.

The little pup has a mix of black and silvery white hair. She opened her eyes to reveal green eyes. She has little dog ears just like her parents.

"I have a name for her. I hope you like it." said Inuyasha.

"Ok what do you want to name her?" asked Kagome.

"How about Izayoi after my mother?" asked Inuyasha.

"That's a beautiful name I love it." said Kagome.

Izayoi is a hald demon like her parents. Meanwhile in Izsu's and Tigress's room the priestess said "One more push My Lady." Tigress gave one last push and heard crying. Again the priestess cleaned the pup and cut the cord. Then wrapped the pup in a blanket.

" Congratulations My Lord and My Lady you have a son." said the priestess. After the priestess cleaned up she left the temple. Izsu's and Tigress's son had black hair and aquamarine eyes. Tigress and Izsu are trying to think of a name.

"How about Zantor after my father?" asked Tigress.

"That's a very nice name." said Izsu.

Zantor is half wolf demon and half dog demon. Nine months later Sango gave birth to a son. He has black hair and blue eyes Sango named him Kohaku after her brother. Izayoi and Zantor are nin months old. Everybody is happy and living without having to worry about finding jewel shards. And since Naraku is dead they won't have to worry about evil demons. Without having to worrying about evil demons their children can grow up without fear.

**The End.**


End file.
